High powered systems generally utilize a high voltage battery charging system. Such high voltage battery charging systems often come in the form of a multi-stage system with an AC-to-DC power factor correction stage and a DC-to-DC stage. Multi-stage systems, however, are often voluminous, inefficient, or have low power densities. A single stage, high voltage battery charging system would therefore reduce many of the drawbacks to multi-stage high voltage battery charging systems.